


Get Out of My School

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: My Heart Beats for You [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Ed and Lee are best friends, Ed is a disaster, Ed is kind of oblivious, Ed is soft, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Ed, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Lee has no filter to bother Ed, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mental Illness, Mutual Pining, Oswald is that punk gay, Pining, Prom, Slow Burn, So is Oswald, Sort Of, Typical high school hormones, long ass one shot, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: It's senior year and a new kid comes to the school. He's a punk, becomes popular in the first week, cunning, and incredibly gay. School was going smoothly for Edward Nygma. He had good grades and one friend. But, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot had to ruin everything simply by existing.





	1. He's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> There's this tweet from forever ago(6/13/18) and it said, "Ed has a crush on Oswald and he doesn't know how to deal with it so he writes him a letter that just says, 'Get out of my school'" and I meant to write it for awhile. It's been six months since this tweet was posted. Oops.
> 
> Also, I want to EMPATHIZE that Lee and Ed have no romantic relations in this fic. They're just really close and love each other as friends. Don't worry, guys, I'm not tricking you into reading Nygmakins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald Cobblepot is perfect and distracting, but he could also be the new Napoleon according to the one Edward Nygma.

Oswald Cobblepot annoyed Edward Nygma the first time he stepped foot in the school. His hair spiked with purple streaks. His pointed nose draped with freckles. His limp that only made him intimidating. His circled black sunglasses he wore as if he was a god. His slim fitting, flattering, and classy clothes that were always black or darks shades of purples.

 

_He was perfect._

 

Ed didn’t know how to handle it. His whole life he dedicated his interest to girls, and _only_ girls. Kristen Kringle. That _horrible_ phase where he had a crush on his best friend, Lee Thompkins. But, here Oswald was, perfect, intriguing, handsome in a royal kind of way, and a puzzle no one can solve. How was he supposed to resist him?

 

Within the first week, Oswald was sitting with Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan, Butch Gilzean, and Sofia Falcone during lunch. He had people tripping over their feet trying to make him happy. He skipped class with Barbara Kean to smoke in the bathroom and fix each other’s makeup. And, supposedly, he had interest in the one _James Gordon._

 

Oswald was in _all_ of his classes. No matter where he went _there he was._ He was a distraction. Ed _hates_ distractions. Oswald never displayed interest in any of the subjects apart from English and surprisingly, history. According to some rumors, he got a perfect score on his AP Euro exam. The thing that confused Ed the most was, Oswald was _smart._ He could get through high school with flying colors, but it seemed like he’d rather be doing _anything_ else. Supposedly, Oswald wanted to be a entrepreneur of his own nightclub.  

 

 _He’s aggravating._ But God, _he’s perfect_.

 

Ed’s eating his lunch, stabbing his salad with his fork and glaring down at the table. Anything is better than looking over at Oswald having the time of his life with the rich, bitchy clique.

 

“You could just like, I don’t know, _talk to him?”_ Lee suggest suddenly, sounding fairly amused.

 

“ _Talk to him_ ?” Ed exclaims. “Lee, I don’t think you understand my problem. I am _straight._ I am _not interested._ What I want is _him gone._ He’s distracting me. My grades are slipping.”

 

Lee rolls her eyes. “Are you aware of how _melodramatic_ you are?”

 

“Now isn’t the time-”

 

“Edward Nygma, what is your worst grade. Currently?”

 

He huffs, throwing his fork onto his plate. “A 97 in history.” She laughs, shaking her head. “He _raises his hand constantly, Lee._ He’s always spewing facts about Napoleon and finding strange ways to incorporate him into American history. Personally, I think he’s planning on taking over the school and not stopping until he rules every school in the country. And then, he’ll get bored and go for bigger grabs. He stresses me out.”

 

Lee places a hand over Ed’s, drawing his eyes to her. “Ed, Oswald Cobblepot is not going to be pursuing imperialism. _Ever._ Do you understand?”

 

“ _I want him to go away_.”

 

“You want who to go away?” A voice grumbles from across the table, sitting down and placing the tray on the table.

 

Ed has mixed feelings about Jim Gordon. Jim behaves as if he’s perfect when he’s breakings multiple rules each day. But, he’s a good guy generally and Lee loves him. At the moment, Ed thinks they’d be great together _if_ Jim Gordon were to get his shit together. But, that’s just his opinion.

 

“None of your business-” Ed begins.

 

Lee holds Ed’s arm, smiling at Jim. “Ed here wants Oswald Cobblepot to leave. Because, Oswald is going to become the next napoleon. And, on top of that, his grades are slipping due to the stress. _He has a 97, Jim!_ ”

 

Jim laughs, arching an eyebrow at Ed, asking if she’s being serious. Lee soon joins Jim in the laughter.

 

Ed shuts them out, glancing over at Oswald’s lunch table. He’s grinning along with Barbara’ hysterical laughter. He’s eating a tuna sandwich. _He’s always eating a tuna sandwich._

 

Oswald turns his head suddenly, catching Ed’s gaze. Panicking, Ed collect his things, throws out his lunch, and exits the lunch room. _He’ll find a way to rid the school of Oswald Cobblepot_.

 

He finds himself in the library, writing on ripped scraped sheets of paper. The room is quiet like it usually is fortunately. Maybe he should start eating lunch here instead. The lunch room is too loud for him. His thoughts are enough.

 

 

Lee walks with him to school every day. They’ve been friends since the beginning of high school. Like every other friendship, they’ve been through their ups and downs. They’ve had fights varying from Ed’s obsessive crush on her friend Kristen Kringle to how he handles, or doesn’t handle, his treatment at home.

 

Lee Thompkins is beautiful; inside and out. Her black hair that shines and flows so elegantly no matter what he does. Her smooth, tanned skin that goes so well with her bright brown eyes. Her smile is contagious and welcoming and her laugh can possibly be the cure to cancer. But, her looks don’t draw Ed to her. It’s her compassion, intelligence, and a reliable shoulder to cry on. He would know, he’s been there many times.

 

 _He loves her._ But, only as friends. Romance between the two feels disgusting and unbelievable. They’re both settled on this privately in their own minds.

 

“Ed?” Lee suddenly asks ever so softly.

 

“Hmm?” Ed replies, reading as they walk.

 

“I hope you don’t feel attacked by this question, but have you ever thought that you distaste for Oswald is the fact that you _might like him_ ? No one talks about someone they hate as much as you do. And, if you think you wouldn’t have a chance I’m _pretty sure_ you do. He’s clearly gay-”

 

“Lee, I am _straight._ We’ve already settled this.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being gay, or bi, or whatever else, Ed. _It’s okay._

 

“ _No, it’s not okay, Lee!”_ He slams his book shut, stopping and turning to face her. “I can’t be… _like that!_ So, stop assuming things that aren’t true. Boys kiss girls. That’s how it works.It’s wrong. And, I’m not weak. Dad says-”

 

“You are such an asshole sometimes, Ed. What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were open minded.” She makes a noise of disgust. “And, screw what you dad says. I can’t believe you’re going to actually allow _him_ of all people to control how you think of other people. Your dad is a abusive, neglectful drunk. Don’t become him. _You,_ are better than that.”

 

There’s silence for a moment. Lee staring him down with fury as he thinks of what to say. She’s right. He shouldn’t have gone against his own beliefs just because his dad says the opposite. However, he won’t give her the satisfaction for him confessing how he was incorrect.

 

“I’m not gay, Lee.”

 

Lee calms down, sighing. “Okay, but if that ever changes just know that _I love you,_ Edward Nygma. _Nothing_ is going to stop me from loving you.”

 

Ed simply nods, reopening his book. He doesn’t want to think about the other possibilities. Of him being anything different than he already is. He can’t have another reason for his dad to hate him.

 

 

Ed began avoiding Oswald after that tense conversation on the way to school. Being around him, merely thinking of his endearing nose, ripped jeans, perfectly done makeup made him hate himself even more. In the end, not thinking of Oswald helped him mentally. But then, Ed walked in on Oswald fixing his makeup in the bathroom. Everything went back to the way it was.

 

“Why are you so tense around me, Nygma?” Oswald asks, looking at him through the mirror.

 

He didn’t respond and walked out. He threw up in the nurse’s office and went home. He missed history class.


	2. Homecoming and Homosexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed appears at his last Homecoming and reluctantly comes to terms with his newly found feelings.

Homecoming week came upon the school. Lee, even though she’s dating Jim, asked Ed to go with her. Her excuse is that it’s much more fun with friends than your boyfriend. He told her he wasn’t going and that he’d rather stay at home than be in crowded space full of drunk, high, or both high schoolers.

 

“Ed, you’ve got to live a little,” Lee says, “And, I’d protect you from the heathens.”

 

Truthfully, Ed didn’t want to go mostly because Barbara and her crew _always_ went to Homecoming. So, Oswald was bound to be there. After the encounter in the bathroom, he doesn’t want to be around him more than he already has to.

 

“You look pale,” Lee notices, leaning close to inspect his complexion. “Is this related to what happened two weeks ago? When you went home sick?”

 

“I’ve been extremely stressed lately.”

 

Her lips form a firm line. _She knows._ “What happened then, Ed?”

 

Ed rubs his eyes, “He talked to me, asked why I’m so tense around him. I sort of shut down and next thing I know, I’m going home because I got sick.”

 

“I swear to God, I’m going to beat up your dad.”

 

“He has _nothing_ to do with this.”

 

Lee scoffs, “Bullshit, Ed.”

 

Lee leaves him there in the library, alone. He’s sick from stress. His 97 is still a 97, no improvement. Lee is getting verbally violent and worried. He feels like he’s in a hole. He doesn’t know what to do… until he does.

 

He finds himself slipping a note into Oswald’s locker. In the beginning of the school year, he kept tabs on Oswald. Imperialism is a serious concern. He had to know where Oswald kept his supplies to take control. And, his locker is down the hallway from his own. It’s kind of hard _not_ to take note of these things.

 

Ed’s packing up in the busy hallway when he sees Oswald opening his locker, his scrap sheet of paper falling to his feet. Suddenly, he gets anxious. What if Oswald realizes he knows he sent that? It was sort of threatening. _Get out of my school_ would be scary depending on who you were. But, all Oswald does is smile at the note and put it back in his locker, and closes it to leave for the day. Ed wants to bang his head against the wall.

 

 

Last minute, Ed shows up to Homecoming in a hardly ironed dark green button down in dark browns slacks. Lee stays by his side the entire time, even getting him to move slightly to the music with her. As expected, it’s loud and crowded, but he can’t go to the bathroom to be alone. They’re smoking pot there. This was a terrible idea.

 

Ed ends up standing against the wall, hands placed over his ears and his eyes closed. Lee is off with Jim somewhere, assuring him that she’ll be back in five minutes tops. It’s been ten. He’ll forgive her later.

 

“Do you want some water?” Someone shouts over the music next to him. “Because you look like shit.”

 

It’s Oswald, a hand offering him a bottled water.

 

He almost breaks down right then and there. His chest tightens and he feels as if he’s about to cry. “N-no I’m fine. Please go away.”

 

He’s aware of Oswald’s eyes on him, trying to see if there’s some way to make him feel better. Or, to see if he has to run and get someone to stop him from having a breakdown.

 

“Ed, I don’t know why you want me to leave _‘your’_ school, but it’s endearing. You’re cute,” Oswald says softly. Ed barely hears it.

 

Oswald leaves, the water bottle left at his feet. Lee finds him five minutes later and pulls his hands off of his ears, asking if he wants to go home. She kisses his cheek, wrapping her arm around his waist on the way out. He drinks from the water bottle during the walk home, his hands shaking.

 

_You’re cute._

  


Early January rolls in and Ed is with Lee in her room, snuggled with blankets and in his pajamas he keeps there. Tonight wasn’t his best night, his dad coming home from work angry and immediately hitting the beer in the fridge. Ed left in time for there only to be harsh words spit his way.

 

Ever since Homecoming, Ed catches himself staring at Oswald; daydreaming about dates, cuddles, and _kissing_ . He even woke up in the early morning from a very… _sensory_ dream. Oswald the main star.

 

At first, he was terrified. His abusive, misogynistic and homophobic passed out downstairs as he has a hard on for a _guy._ But, then it started to sink in. Maybe accepting it is healthier than repressing it. Better than nearly breaking down whenever Oswald is around him. Better than looking like an asshole to Lee when he says _it’s wrong._ And, maybe taking this chance can lead to happiness.  

 

“Do you think Rudolph represents homosexuality?” Ed asks. Who cares if it’s January and they’re watching a Christmas movie?

 

“Ed, they probably weren’t thinking about that when they made this, but sure. I can see it.”

 

“He’s born different so they hide it by covering it up. Making him be someone else. And, his voice is changed because of it due to how hiding your sexuality changes you too. _That’s not you._ And, he’s good at flying and he’s a good friend, but when they figure out something new about him he’s ridiculed and abandoned.”

 

Lee pauses the movie, looking down at the lanky being laying next to her. “Are you trying to talk to me about something?”

 

His fingers grip the sheet. “I need to tell you everything. Even the TMI details you _don’t_ want to hear.”

 

She flops down next to him, hands under her head as she turns to look at him. She’s wearing one of her sweet, amused smiles.

 

“Tell me all the gory details, Edward,” She encourages.

 

He can’t help, but smile. “I think I hate him because I like him. He’s causing me to realize something else about myself. Something that puts me in a worse situation with my dad. And, it terrifies me. Before Homecoming, I slipped a note in his locker saying, ‘Get out of my school’-”

 

She laughs, breathing, “ _Oh my god_.”

 

He really is pathetic. He’ll admit it. “And, at Homecoming he gave me a water bottle because he saw how I was against the wall. He also told me he knew I slipped him the note. He called me endearing. He called me _cute._ I almost cried. He was making me feel things I didn’t _want_ to feel.

 

Ever since then I catch myself staring at him in class. I dream about dating him, cooking for him, making him fall for me, cuddling with him, and even kissing him. That was all okay, I was confused, but I wasn’t panicking. But then, I-I had a-”

 

“ _You_ had a wet dream, didn’t you?” Lee asks, saving him from saying it.

 

“The aftermath was horrible. I was in shock for how I had- god, I’ll be honest, _this amazing dream_ about this guy. His spiky black hair with the purple streaks in my fingers. His green eyes sparkling down at me and his smile so soft and comforting. _I felt safe._ ”

 

“That is such a boring wet dream. I was expecting something kinky.”

 

“He let me look at his leg.”

 

“Of course he did, Ed.” She runs her fingers through his hair, listening to him intently. “What are you going to do now?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m not very good at getting my crushes to like me back.”

 

She shrugs, sitting up. “You could send him love letters in his locker? He’ll know it’ll be you and if he found your threat letter _endearing_ I bet he’ll come-”

 

“Shut up!” He throws a pillow at her.

 

Lee hits him back with it, his body tucking in to defend his internal organs. He’s laughing, holding an arm out to stop it.

 

“But seriously, do it! Do it, Edward Nygma!” Lee tells him, ceasing her hits.

 

He sits up, gaining some air back before responding, “I’ll do it, but if I get hurt, I’m bringing you down with me.”

 

“Fair.” She kisses his forehead. “I love you, you bisexual dumbass.”

 

He stares at the ceiling. Bisexual sounds nice.


	3. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee is a good friend who tries and helps whenever, Ed finally talks to Oswald without panicking, and Oswald is actually really nice.

Lee walks with Ed to Oswald’s locker the first Monday after. She’s repeatedly telling him it’s okay. The riddle is perfect and not the answer isn’t too obvious. After Ed repeatedly keeps shaking and saying that something _is_ going to go wrong, Lee stops comforting him.

 

“It’s done,” Ed states, sliding the note in. “It’s too late to take it back.”

 

“Yep,” Lee replies. “How do you feel?”

 

“Honestly?” He’s puzzled. “Relieved.”

 

“See? It wasn’t that bad!” She grabs his arm, pulling him away. “Now, let’s get out of here before he arrives.”

 

The two watch from Ed’s locker as Oswald finds the note, opening it. He shakes his head, his amused grin seen from across the room. What the two don’t expect is for him to look their way, closing his locker and giving the two a knowing look. They go towards homeroom immediately, Lee laughing as Ed lists all the possible ways Oswald meant that.

 

“You’ve got to talk to him now, Ed. You can’t win him over by sending him riddles, no offense,” Lee points out.

 

“Damn,” He curses. “You’re right.”

 

“He’s shit at chemistry, correct? Offer to help him.”

 

“How do you teach someone something? I’m good at giving answers, not explaining.”

 

“Ed, stop worrying! Have fun!” She waves, about to make her way up to the third floor for homeroom. Oh how he pities her.

 

 

Hesitantly, he sits in the seat next to where Oswald usually sits. Chemistry is easy for him which _might_ make it easier for him to help Oswald. But, there’s a possibility that he won’t want help. And, that’s okay. It’s the thought that counts, he tells himself.

 

“This is a pleasant surprise,” Oswald says, sitting down next to him.

 

He smells like nicotine, but it surprisingly smells nice on him. His face is bruised, yet he manages to wear it nicely. His ripped black jeans look nice on him, and his spiky hair is so much better up close. It’s fluffy and looks so soft. He wants to run his fingers through it.

 

“Where is your binder?” Ed gasps.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Maybe that wasn’t the best response. “F-for chemistry. Your notes, homework, and supplies you need. Where are they?”

 

He chuckles, smiling at Ed in disbelief. “I gave up in this class awhile ago, Nygma. I’m simply here for the credit.”

 

“How will you get your credit if you can’t _pass_?”

 

“I’m not _that_ bad at the class, Nygma. I don’t try. When would I ever need chemistry skills in the future I have planned?”

 

Ed pulls at his fingers, focusing his attention on rolling his pencil back and forth. This is much harder than he expected. Why would Oswald say yes to being tutored if he doesn’t want to try in the class? He should’ve planned this. He should’ve taken account for every possible outcome. And, now he’s going to go throughout the rest of the day beating himself up about it. _Great_.

 

“ _But,_ if someone were to offer to help me, I would be inclined, I suppose. They could make the class more Oswald Cobblepot worthy, I guess.”

 

 _He can read me that well._ “Coolio.”

 

“ _Coolio?_ ” He chuckles again. “You continue to justify my compliment. You are _cute,_ Edward Nygma.”

 

And for the first time ever Ed has the confidence to say, “Thank you.”

 

“Your house or mine?”

 

“What for?”

 

Oswald tilts his head, rolling his eyes. “You clearly want to tutor me or simply get me into a bedroom, Edward. So, your house or mine?”

 

“I’m confused. For studying or for that extracurricular activity I didn’t say I wanted?”

 

“Tutoring, of course.”

 

“Oh.” He pushes his glasses up, flustered. “Yours if you don’t mind. My umm… dad doesn’t handle visitors well.”

 

There’s a look of understanding on Oswald’s face. Almost concern. “Settled then. How about next week? I’m busy.”

 

“With what?”

 

“Barbara is throwing a house party this weekend. She wants me to help plan it since I’m gay or something.”

 

Ed simply laughs, nodding. “Okay. That’s fine.”

 

“You would be invited of course.”

 

Ed scratches his neck, looking away. “I don’t do well in loud, wild atmospheres.”

 

“Right! Homecoming. Sorry.”

 

He waves him off. “You’re fine. Easy mistake.”

 

Ed discovers that Oswald was correct in his assumptions about his mediocre chemistry skills. He mutters the answers under his breath or comes close to the correct answer. And, he isn’t annoying like the majority of the class is. They turn and talk at any given moment or talk over the teacher. Oswald is relatively quiet. Ed appreciates it.

  


Lee went to the house party Saturday night. She didn’t call Ed that night afterwards knowing he wouldn’t like hearing her talk to him plastered. But, when he comes over the next morning and helps her with her hangover, she fills him in on what happened. Barbara and Tabitha, the respectable queens of the school, got into a huge spat while Barbara was drunk. Something about Tabitha liking her _and_ Butch at the same time. An argument Ed could get, your girlfriend liking someone else is a _huge_ blow in your confidence most likely. Oswald handled the drinks and kept everyone’s car keys for the night. Some people hit on him only to be rejected or ignored. Ed would have loved to see Oswald, but Lee confirmed that it wasn’t Ed’s scene. Mostly every kid was drunk and it was _incredibly_ loud.

 

“Are you going to leave a note tomorrow?” Lee inquires, hand over her eyes.

 

“Probably. I haven’t thought about it yet,” Ed replies.

 

“When is your _platonic, studying date,_ Ed?”

 

“...tomorrow.”

 

“Holy shit. Are you prepared?”

 

“Well, he told me in advance so I suppose so. He can’t do Tuesday and Thursday because he’s in mock trial-”

 

“Oswald Cobblepot is in mock trial?!”

 

“He says he likes to persuade people. I didn’t really ask. And, on Wednesday he has GSA which he usually doesn’t find important, but he’s missed the past four meetings so he feels like he should be going. Friday he saves for relaxing at home and spending time with his mom. So, Monday was the only convenient day.”

 

“You should join GSA! Get some support. Meet other people that will have the same experiences as you!”

 

“You’re insane. No.”

 

“I’m hungover and giving you advice. I want some more thanks, Ed.”

 

“Being hungover is _your_ fault. You’re lucky I like you enough to come over here and keep you alive.”

 

“Touché.”

 

 

Ed inserts his note into Oswald’s locker alone today. It isn’t his best and it isn’t even a riddle. More of a pun. Lee found it adorable though.

 

_What did the paperclip say to the magnet? You’re attractive._

 

He was half awake when he wrote it. He hopes Oswald will find it as entertaining as he and Lee did. Part of him thinks Oswald will.

 

In chemistry, Oswald showed up with his original binder that Ed can only assume was abandoned in his locker for the past few months. In the protective cover Ed sees his riddle of the day. Ed looks away, blush spreading from his neck to his ears.

 

“I see you took back in your binder,” Ed says.

 

“Oh yes. I thought it was appropriate due to you wanting me to begin trying,” Oswald replies smoothly. “Also, do you enjoy my _secret_ admirer’s little punny riddle today?” He’s smirking. He’s tricking him.

 

“Ha! He sure does have a sense of humor.”

 

“I’m sure he’s witty and clever too.”

 

“He _must_ be. Only someone with creative and great intelligence could accomplish a riddle so enrapturing.”

 

Oswald stares at him. “ _Cute_.”

 

Ed turns his gaze away from Oswald. How is he possibly supposed to get through later today without falling apart? He’ll put Lee on speed dial.

 

 

Oswald’s homelife is an environment he was _not_ expecting. With Oswald’s superior attitude and friends he expected a rich house with unloving parents. That’s how Barbara, Tabitha, and Sofia’s parents are like. But, he receives the complete opposite. The apartment is in a bad part of the neighborhood. The building is dilapidated as he stands upon the floor and the place can strictly house two people.

 

And, his mother is loving. So loving it almost makes Ed sick. He doesn’t understand it. Doesn’t understand how a parent can love a kid _that much._ How they’ve gone through hell and back together. How she was Oswald’s single friend until he came here and became the talk of the school.

 

“This is Ed,” Oswald introduces, gesturing at him with his arms.

 

Ed stands still, offering his hand nervously. Instead, she pulls him a hug and coos in his ear how grateful she is for helping her ‘dear son’. It’s sweet.

 

“Mother, you’re making Ed uncomfortable,” Oswald pleads.

 

In all truth, it’s not that he’s uncomfortable; he’s inexperienced. No adult has ever hugged him like this. Thanked him for being helpful even when he didn’t have to be. This is all new to him. Although he likes learning new things, he finds it hard _experiencing_ new things.

 

She releases him from her motherly embrace, ushering them off to begin whatever Ed is doing for him. Clearly, Oswald hasn’t given her the exact details on what Ed is helping him with.

 

Oswald’s room makes more sense. More expected. _Not new._ The walls are a dark purple with posters of birds and about the French history. His music collection is a mixture of every genre ranging from classical to punk rock. There are photos of him with his mother. And, he has photos of him with his friends at crazy parties it looks like.

 

“Why the birds?” Ed asks, pointing at the wall.

 

“Because I’m a penguin,” Oswald replies easily. “My limp. My spiky black hair. My constant lunch of tuna _fish_ and the beak like nose. What else would you expect?”

 

“Is it a compliment or an insult? To be called a penguin?”

 

“Used to be an insult. I’ve accepted it, however and made it my own. I don’t mind anymore. Why do you ask?”

 

Ed fizzes out. He wants to say that it should never have been an insult. Penguins are adorable and quite interesting, powerful birds if people would take the time to overlook their cuteness. But, he can’t. “Do you know male emperor penguins keep their eggs warm by balancing them on their feet? Isn’t that neat?” Ed blabbers.

 

Oswald cocks his head. “They’re also monogamous.”

 

Ed feels a smile stretch across his entire face. He didn’t dismiss his fact. He didn’t call him strange. He returned the fact with another one.

 

“Yes. Yes they are,” Ed says in awe.

 

“Any other questions or facts before we start this mission of yours?”

 

“Why Napoleon?”

 

“Well, imperialism, obviously.”

 

It’s a joke, Ed knows this. But how? How does he know this was Ed’s first fear? Does he know every stupid argument said during that time period? Who told him? Or, when did he hear?

 

Oswald quickly moves forward, “America likes to gloss over how much he helped the French people. To France, he was a great leader. And, most don’t know how dedicated he was to his first wife? He _loved_ her, Ed, yet they couldn’t stay together due to her infertility. I’m a romantic at heart, I’ll admit.”

 

“Th-that makes sense, Oswald.” Ed stares at the poster once again. “How do you know about the imperialism thing?”

 

“Jim Gordon. Don’t worry, I’m not offended, Ed. I found it sweet.”

 

He’ll make Lee kick Jim’s ass after this. He writes it down on his mental to-do list. Ed is sure Lee will do it for him. She’s a great friend like that.

 

“Good. I didn’t mean to offend you- well, no I take that back. At the time, I did. Not anymore.”

 

“You’re enigma, _Ed_ ward _Nygma_.” He laughs to himself.

 

“Thank you… Oswald.”

 

“Are you this jittery around singly me or everyone else?”

 

“W-Why?”

 

“I’m trying to figure you out, Ed. And, _I know_ you’re trying to do the same about me. Now, spill.”

 

 _You’re perfect._ “I’m at the bottom of the food chain in school. I’m best friends with Lee Thompkins. She’s the person who keeps me alive.” His laugh is airy, faked. “So, why should I be easy going around _you,_ best friends with the top notch divas? That’s why, Oswald. I’m prey and you’re a predator, energy flow speaking.”

 

“A brainiac. _Of course_ .” His response is one Ed does not understand. It’s as if he’s talking to himself, degrading _something._ But, Ed doesn’t think it’s about him exactly. “Anyway, care to start? I would love to see how good you are at this.”

 

Oswald’s smirk is challenging Ed. Challenging Ed to change his mind about the subject. Challenging Ed to make this time worth his while.

 

_Challenge accepted._


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald asks Ed to the Valentine's Day dance and he also tries to support Ed. And, they're both pining idiots who are falling in love.

A month passes and Oswald’s grade does noticeably approve. The best part is, Oswald’s succeeding _and,_ Ed and him are becoming friends. Oswald says hi to him in the hallways, invites him to parties out of courtesy, he freely sits with him at lunch once and awhile, he calls Ed when his friends have bothered him _again._ If Ed didn’t know before, he definitely knows now that Barbara, Tabitha, and Sofia are bitches. Ed assumes that Oswald spends time with them is solely based off of the power it gives him.

 

“Valentine’s Day next week, Ed. Any ideas of who’re getting one from?” Lee asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Harvey huffs out of disbelief. “Edward Nygma getting a valentine? I doubt it, Leslie,” Harvey says factly.

 

Ed feels as if he can shrink it nothing. Every day for his _whole_ life there’s been Harvey Bullock. The worst tormentor Ed has apart from his father. The worst part, Ed has stopped trying to make friends with Harvey so why does he keep being hurt by his peer?

 

“Oh lay off him, dumbass,” Lee spits. She clears her eyes of her glare when she turns to Ed, “Ed, ignore him, you’re great. And, I’m sure _someone_ thinks that too.”

 

“No, they don’t. I’m going to die alone," Ed states glumly.

 

She leans forward, hiding the conversation from Harvey. “ _He likes you, Ed_.”

 

He blushes, pushing her away.

 

“Hey, Ed,” A voice greets, making Ed jump.

 

“Os-Oswald! How are you?” Ed quickly responds. Lee moves away, mischief over her beautiful features.

 

“Can I speak with you in private?”

 

Ed eyes Lee, pleading for her to come and save him. _She doesn’t._ “Sure, Oswald. Certainly.”

 

He leaves his lunch behind. He’ll hold Lee responsible to clean up since she didn’t pull through for him.

 

 

When he walks with Oswald, it’s silent and comforting even though he’s envisioning so many ways that this could be going. Most negative. But, it feels natural to walk with Oswald, including his limp. He hasn’t asked how he acquired the injury, not having the courage to ask such a prying question.

 

They end up in the library. The nonfiction section. No one is ever in this area of the library.

 

“Although this is extremely awkward to ask, it’s necessary,” Oswald opens.

 

Ed nods.

 

“My friend, Barbara, she thinks it’s about time to go out with someone. One date _at least._ However, no one in this school I like or trust enough to spend time with. So, I was wondering if you’d go to the dance with me next Friday. It’s okay if you say no _unless_ you tell Barbara I asked.”

 

A date with Oswald Cobblepot, even a fake one was something Ed never thought would happen. Part of him didn’t think of how to respond or how it was going to happen. _God,_ he wants to go, but there’s so much at risk. His already bad enough reputation. His father figuring out. His feelings becoming known. Saying yes is dangerous.

 

“Oswald, I would love to say yes…”

 

Oswald’s face falls. _He’s disappointed; he wanted Ed to say._ “Ed-”

 

“No!” He holds his hands up, stopping Oswald from talking, “Let me explain, please. I will be eaten _alive_ if people knew I was… LGBT. And, I like this guy and I’m so _so_ scared that by saying yes he’ll figure me out. And…”

 

“Your dad?”

 

He sputters, “What? What the _hell_ are you talking about?”

 

“We never go to your house. Your attempts at makeup _suck,_ something I think we should start working on, by the way. Besides, Lee talks to me, Ed. She tells me things to help me understand you. To not ask too many questions or push you too hard.” He reaches a hand out, placing it on Ed’s arm, “In conclusion, Ed, yes, your father. The father who _can’t_ figure out that you’re bisexual because if he does you’ll end up in the hospital lying about falling down the stairs.”

 

He feels betrayed. Betrayed that Lee told Oswald everything from his father to his pinpointed sexuality. He feels hurt that Oswald speaks so openly about it and offers his reassuring hand. He asked even though _he knew_ what would happen.

 

“Leave me alone, Oswald,” Ed whispers.

 

“Ed, listen, I’m sorry. I truly am, but I want you to know that you’re not alone. I’m in your corner too, along with Lee. You need me, Ed. You need _us._ ”

 

He sounds so goddamn genuine. He hates it; it’s irresistible. “Just… don’t bring it up again.”

 

“Okay. If you ever need a place-”

 

“I have Lee’s. I live there half the time anyway. Thank you anyway though.”

 

Oswald nods solemnly; understanding the best he can.

 

“I’ll think about your offer,” Ed says, breaking the strained silence.

 

Oswald faintly smiles, squeezing Ed’s arm and letting go. “Ed, whoever you like, I’m sure they like you back. You’re too sweet, intelligent, and _cute_ to think otherwise.”

 

“Thank you, Oswald.”

 

 

Ed ends up saying yes. Partially because he knew he’d regret it. And, Lee will be there which means his safety net will be present in case. Ed tells himself that his dad wouldn’t figure out. He isn’t friends with the parents here.

 

“You look handsome,” Lee decides, standing back after fixing his tie.

 

He looks in the body length mirror, frowning. “Do most guys get this dressed up for semi-formals?”

 

“You’re a gentleman, they’re not. You also have date.”

 

He flushes, straightening his tie once more. “It’s not a date. More like a favor.”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Eddie.” She leans on his shoulder. “He could’ve asked anyone, but he asked _you._ Let that sink in.”

 

Lee Thompkins is goddess, Ed has figured it out after all these years. Most likely the reincarnation of Athena with her immense knowledge and beauty. Lee is the person he wishes to be. Smart, yet reckless and courageous. While she visits high school parties and experiments, she keeps the second highest GPA in their class. She’s imperfectly perfect.

 

“We should get going, shall we?” Lee suggests, lifting up. “We’ve got dates to enrapture.”

 

He doesn’t even argue with her.

 

The two dates chose to all pile into Lee’s car. Ed’s sure she’s not legal since her 18th birthday is near the end of the school year, but she’s a good driver. She won’t be pulled over.

 

“Get your mans,” Lee orders from the driver’s seat. Jim stole his seat when he was picked up.

 

Ed fumbles with the car door, fighting back his urges to begin rambling over his anxieties. He walks too slow to the apartment he knows by Lee’s sudden car horn. By result, he walks quicker and runs up the two flights of stairs to the apartment. He fears the floor will fall beneath him, yet he knows that won’t happen. This building must be rated okay from the building inspector. _He hopes._

 

He knocks on the door with three swift raps. Soon after, he’s twisting his jacket sleeve. Is dark green inappropriate for a Valentine’s Day dance? Is he overdressed? And will Oswald be embarrassed by this? Is his _entire_ green entire disgusting to Oswald with all his preferred purples?

 

The door is ripped open, a disheveled Oswald presented. He’s soon to be ready. His white shirt buttoned, missing a tie and his shoes need to be put on. His shirt is a deep, royal purple. It works for him so well. His makeup is in the midst of finishing touches, he can tell by the incompleteness of it.

 

“I’m a bit of a miss, but when I’m completely ready-” Oswald begins, chuckling at his disarray.

 

“I know you’ll look perfect, Oswald. You wouldn’t let yourself in a million years be anything less,” Ed replies, giving his best charming smile.

 

 _Oswald blushes._ He makes Oswald Cobblepot blush. “Yes, well, thank you.”

 

Ed nods, walking in with him. “Not to rush, but Lee and Jim are waiting in the car-”

 

Oswald swears. “I’m aware. My apologies.” He slipping the tie around his collar, knotting it with no flaws. _How?_ “Mother held me up before she left for work. And then my original outfit was ruined by yours truly tripping. It has been a _rough_ night.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize.”

 

“Sorr-”

 

“Ed. Please… not everything is your fault, alright?” He pauses, waiting for Ed to respond.

 

“Okay.” It’s the only response he can muster up without apologizing.

 

He’s not sure if he should be, but he follows Oswald around as he readies himself. Oswald is mesmerizing, the way he holds and takes care of his appearance. Oswald doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“You look immaculate, by the way,” Oswald tells him, finishing his face in the mirror.

 

“So do you,” Ed replies.

 

He scoffs. “If you think I’m _immaculate_ now, then you will be swooning when I’m finished.”

 

_I’m barely keeping it together now._

 

Ed holds the door for Oswald when they _finally_ get down to the car. Oswald is thrown off by it, smiling ever so sweetly up at him. Ed can practically hear Lee’s teasing words now.

 

 

The dance is tacky. The pink lighting and paper hearts strung up. But, it’s the most ever _connected_ he’s felt with the school. Lee and Jim persuade them to join them for a group photo, and then forced Ed and Oswald to take one separately. Ed will never lose the photo.

 

However, as he’s having fun with how _stupid_ everyone is, Oswald eating most of the food presented, and dancing with Oswald during the slow dances, he feels queasy. His fears stirring in the back of his head and _the truth._ They aren’t here on a date. They’re here to cover Oswald’s ass to Barbara.

 

“No offense, but you were _not_ the one I’d expect for Oswald to fall for,” Barbara comments, looking him over, “You’re the nerd, Edward Nygma. Best friends with _Lee_.”

 

Lee and Barbara have history. It’s not fair for some blonde to hate Lee for dating her ex, but hey, it’s high school.

 

“Go judge someone else’s date, Barbara,” Oswald sneers, wrapping his arm around Ed’s waist.

 

“Protective, are we?” She giggles, high chance of being drunk.

 

“Like you aren’t with Tabitha? Please.” His grip tightens. “Fuck off.”

 

She giggles again, blowing Oswald a kiss when she walks away. Ed listens to Oswald grumbling under his breath, feeling his thumb rub circles on his hip. _This feels too real._

 

“Can I ask _why_ you stick around?” Ed asks, “I already have my theories if you’d rather hear them.”

 

Oswald turns to him, grinning at him. “Of course you have theories.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“The reason I spend time with her is because I needed the easy way in. Barbara Kean ate me up when I arrived. Short. Interesting looking. A _vicious_ anger. Gay. What was there _not_ to want?”

 

“That was one of the three theories. Thank you for the confirmation.” He takes a sip of his drink.

 

Oswald laughs. Genuinely laughs and it sends shivers up Ed’s spine all the way to his heart. All he’s ever heard him do is chuckle or scoff with amusement. Never this. Maybe he does really like Ed after all.

 

“Do you want to bail and watch me smoke outside?” Oswald offers.

 

Ed’s taken back. None of what he expected was in that sentence. “First, Lee is our ride home. Second, those things will kill you. If it stops you from smoking tonight, I will decline the offer.”

 

“Then I’ll just leave without you.”

 

“No, you won’t.” That was bold. Bolder than Ed ever imagined he’d say.

 

“You are an absolute roller coaster. One time you’re shy and awkward, and the next you’re making arrogant, straightforward comments like that. _I love it._ ”

 

 _I love it._ “Umm…”

 

“How about we walk back to my apartment, you sleep over, and I smoke on the way home.”

 

“It’s dark outside; we’ll be easily mobbed. And, I would be receiving secondhand smoke. No matter what we do, I’ll be exposed to cancer causing chemicals.”

 

Oswald looks at him knowingly, a smirk across his lips. He waves a finger at Ed. “I see what you’re trying to do, Ed. You’re stopping me from smoking.”

 

“It’ll kill you.”

 

“It’s a stress reliever.”

 

“I will gladly take time out of my _busy_ schedule to find other, _healthy_ ways to relieve stress, Oswald.”

 

“I’ll go through withdrawal.”

 

“Better than dying from cancer and leaving everyone who loves you behind.”

 

Oswald gives up after a hard look. He shakes his head, removing his arm from Ed’s waist and crossing them across his torso. “You truly are a sweetheart, Edward Nygma.” He pushes off the wall, offering his hand to Ed. “Do you want to take a smoke free walk home with me?”

 

He’s always wanted to hold his hand. “Y-yeah, I do.” He takes it, discovering quickly that Oswald’s grip is firm.

 

The night is cold and the only source of light are the few passing cars and street lamps. However, Ed feels safe with Oswald beside him loosely holding his hand. He isn’t sure on how to take this, holding Oswald’s hand like they’re a couple. But, they’re not. He wishes they were.

 

“Ed?” Oswald says, ruining the calm quiet.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Green _really_ is your color. It suits you.”

 

His cheeks redden. “Thank you.”


	5. You're Magnificent

Monday the next, Ed finds Oswald sitting at his typical lunch table, reading a book and clearly waiting for him to show up. They haven’t talked since Ed went home Saturday morning. To say it with little detail, Ed’s greeting home was not kind. Questions after questions. Hurtful words thrown his way. He should be used to be calling a liar and useless and a cheat, but how is someone supposed to grow numb to it? If anyone is a liar, it’s his father. And, Sunday night was even worse because his dad felt like it.

“Hey-!” Oswald stops, grimacing. “What happened?!”

“Nothing happened,” Ed replies, subconsciously leaning his left eye into his hand.

“Like I’ve said prior, your makeup talents are horrendous. So, either no one cares enough to ask or they’re partially blind.”

He begins to get angry at him, even though he hasn't done anything. He’s trying to express concern, yet support has never helped Ed. It hasn’t stopped anything.

“Leave it, Oswald,” Ed snaps.

Oswald becomes laid back, staring him dead in the eye. “No.”

Ed cringes. “If I let you finish my makeup will you not make me tell you about it?”

“Fine.”

Oswald limps around the table, linking his arm through Ed’s as soon as he stands up. Lee passes by, looking suspicious by Oswald’s frustrated expression along with Ed’s embarrassed one.

 

Oswald sits on the bathroom counter, giving him a better view and height to correctly scrutinize Ed’s face. He grips Ed’s chin, moving it into different angles. He sighs, dropping his demeanor to offer Ed a worried one instead.

“My skin is paler than yours. I can make this work though. You’re worth the trouble,” Oswald informs him.

“Most of them are under my shirt. The bruises,” Ed shares.

Ed lets Oswald do whatever he wants. Oswald is right, Ed knows next to nothing when it comes to how to apply makeup. He’d been getting through school fine with his shitty technique until Oswald came along.

Oswald dabbing cold liquid over his face and then tapping it into his skin is calming; nearly makes him giggle from the feeling. He can’t see it yet, but he’s sure Oswald is doing a fantastic job.

“You’d think he’d not hit my face at all,” Ed says.

“You’d think a parent wouldn’t hit their kid at all,” Oswald mumbles darkly.

He allows Oswald to caress his face, the thumb swiping over his cheekbone. He feels loved by Oswald. He feels that he’s talking to the future.

“I’ll kill him.”

A thrill runs through his body, making him shiver. Yet, he won’t encourage him. “No, Oswald. He’s not worth the trouble and prison time.”

“I would, Ed. I would wipe his existence off the face of the earth. Because you deserve so much better.”

“I’m leaving him behind when school is over, Oswald. Four more months. I won’t be seeing him anymore afterwards. I simply need to do what he wants me to do. I’ll be okay.”

“This is my fault, isn’t? You stayed over without letting him know.”

“He thinks I was with some girl. He had some respect for that, I suppose. Me being a man and all that.”

Oswald frowns. “That’s disgusting.”

“I know.”

“You don’t have to be sleeping with women to be a man. Being a man is… it’s respecting others and having compassion. It is being a good dad and doing what was asked the first time you’re asked because you aren’t the center of the universe. That’s what being a man is.”

“Are you trying to give me the ‘You can sleep with men and still be a man’ speech, Oswald?” Ed smiles at him.

“Kissing men counts too.”

“Well, it is brave even in this time of human life.”

“Agreed.”

His hand hasn’t left his face. Actually, Oswald’s added his other onto his face, resulting in Oswald cradling his face ever so gently.

Ed swallows. “I could kiss you now, you know.”

Oswald presses his forehead to Ed’s. “I know, Ed.” He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply, “You’re not though.”

“Wh-why not?”

He chuckles. “You’re not done making me fall for you.”

Oswald hops off the sink, pressing himself into Ed’s personal space for a second. He kisses Ed’s cheek, running his hand over Ed’s arm. Ed moves in a flash to grip Oswald’s hand, treading his fingers through Oswald’s.

“Of no use to one, yet absolute bliss to two. The small boy gets it for nothing. The young man has to lie or work for it. The old man has to buy it. The baby’s right, the lover’s privilege, the hypocrite’s mask. To the young girl, faith; to the married woman, hope; to the old maid, charity. What am I?” Ed asks him quietly.

Oswald rolls his eyes. “That one isn’t an original, Ed,” He says playfully. “It’s a kiss.”

This is another reason why Ed adores Oswald. He answers his riddles, takes time with them and when he figures them out he’s either smug or surprised. Yes, there’s some instances where he’s on the end of his rope and he doesn’t have the patience for the riddles, but Ed understands.

“You’re magnificent,” Ed exclaims, his eyes brightening.

“So are your cheekbones,” Oswald returns, trying to distract Ed from his reddening cheeks. “Now, let’s go see if I can persuade the lunch ladies to give us extra, shall we?”

Ed drops his hand, linking their arms instead. “We shall.”

Oswald Cobblepot is someone from a mystery realm. He’s perfect; thrilling, charming, loving, and intelligent in his own cunning resourceful kind of way. Oswald has seen things Ed will probably never see, but God he wants to. He wants to be in the world where Oswald lives. This world where being reckless and dangerously sassy and selfish is something you grow used to.


	6. Promposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Oswald confess their feelings and Ed gives Lee advice she greatly needed.

May came around along with prom. And, so did Ed’s deepening feelings for the unique creature known as Oswald Cobblepot. The air has shifted between the two ever since the bathroom in February. Oswald is more challenging, yet so much more open. He hears about his dreams and especially his past. It’s nice to know Ed isn’t the only one with a tragic backstory including an absent parent.

 

Apart from Lee’s house he’s practically living at Oswald’s. He shows up in the morning after violent nights to have Oswald fix his face for school. When he knows his dad won’t be around, he takes up residence on the doormat outside the shabby apartment, a guest for dinner and Oswald’s company. They have a fondly beautiful bond, bringing them closer together every day.

 

Ed’s in love with Oswald. In love with green eyes that look so nice against his pale complexion and black hair. In love with the sweet smiles he catches Oswald sending his way. In love with Oswald’s fierceness and threats towards others who hurt him. In love with the freckles Oswald unfortunately covers up majority of the time.

 

_In love with him._

 

“What are your opinions on these _promposals_?” Oswald inquires.

 

Ed’s aware that in this scene, Oswald taking a drag of a cigarette would be a grand inclusion to the aesthetic. However, he was there for those weeks enduring Oswald’s withdrawal. His patience was thin, the headaches were killer, and his mood swings ranged from sorrow to not even talking to him. And, having to refuse Oswald cigarettes hurt; he really was in pain. Ed would rather _not_ have to go through those weeks again if he could help it.

 

“You using the word of ‘promposals’ makes me laugh,” Ed replies, “Say it again.”

 

Oswald exhales with a crack of amusement. “Answer the question, Eddie.”

 

“Showy. Charming if they’re not obnoxious. Sometimes creative.” He shrugs. “Why?”

 

“How you react if someone were to propose?”

 

“Pissed. I would want to be the one proposing.”

 

He laughs. “Of course.” He flips onto his side, running his fingers into Ed’s hair. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

 

Prom was never a true concern for Ed. He didn’t go to junior prom. He ignores most of the proposals and didn’t vote in any of the elections for “Prom King” and “Prom Queen”. None of it was important to him. He simply wanted to get through high school alive.

 

“Are you suggesting that we go together?” Ed asks, shocked.

 

“If I should go to the _last_ prom I’ll ever attend, I’d only go with you,” Oswald answers.

 

“ _Same here._ ”

 

“I hurt when broken and kill when stopped. What am I?”

 

Ed gasps in mock surprise. “Did you just ask me a riddle?!”

 

Oswald smiles. “Just this once.”

 

Ed will accept that. “A heart. That’s the answer.”

 

Oswald nods, pressing a faint kiss to Ed’s hair. “Mine beats for you, Edward Nygma.”

 

Ed swears he almost faints.

 

 

Ed wears his best shirt, pants, and tie the next day. His hair is styled back, glasses cleaned to perfect. He even made sure not to piss off his father last night. Today was going to be perfect. It was not going to stand out as the day where Ed proposed with bruises over him. _No._ Ed will not be having that.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve got the guts to do this,” Lee whispers in excitement.

 

“He practically confessed his love for me last night. I don’t have to fear being rejected,” Ed explains, bouncing on his feet.

 

“You guys are cute.”

 

“So are you and Jim depending on the time.”

 

Lee groans, glaring at the wall next to her. “ _Depending on the time._ I wish it was _all_ the time, Ed.”

 

“Lee, I don’t mean to ruin the mood, but I suggest talking to him? And, to be honest, I think he needs space to work on himself.”

 

“I don’t want to breakup with him, Ed. We’ve been together for over a year. I love him.”

 

“Yeah well, he’s a selfish asshole sometimes who lies on a constant. You can love him all you want, but _that_ is not how you should be treated.”

 

“He loves me.”

 

“I never said he didn’t. I’m saying he needs space to fix his shit. It’s not fair for you to handle your own problems _and his_ while he doesn’t do anything.”

 

Her feet shift. “Edward-”

 

“Don’t tell me I’m wrong. You’re better than that.”

 

Lee stops leaning against the lockers waiting for Oswald, moving to stand a few feet in front of him. She looks sad. _In despair._ “I need a break, Ed. Good luck with Oswald.”

 

“Lee…” He watches her leave, her heels clicking on the floor.

 

He knew telling her the truth would hurt, yet the fear that she’s _mad at him_ grows in his gut. Should he shoot her a text and apologize? _No._ He shouldn’t apologize by giving her tough love.

 

“You tidied up more than usual,” Oswald notes, looking him up and down.

 

“Oswald, you don’t know how _excited_ I am to see you,” Ed replies.

 

“No ‘thank you’? Okay.” He raises his hands in defeat before working the combination into his locker.

 

Ed chuckles. “Thank you.” He walks behind Oswald as he searches his locker.

 

Oswald hums.

 

“Oswald, I need to ask you something. Something important.”

 

He closes the locker, slowly rounding to face him. He smirks at Ed, knowing _exactly_ what is coming next. Ed isn’t even mad.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom. _With me_ ,” Ed asks.

 

“Yes, you handsome brilliant man,” Oswald responds, stepping up to Ed.

 

“I want you to know, Oswald. I would do _anything_ for you.”

 

Oswald’s face softens, his smirk falling and replaced with the most loving of smiles. His eyes twinkles and he looks _so happy._ His fingers grip his folders and then he drops them, pulling Ed into a gentle hug. His fingers grip Ed closer to him as Ed settles his head into the crook of Oswald’s neck. He can stay like this forever.

 

“I can start a war, or end one. I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless. I may be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay. What am I?” Ed whispers.

 

“ _Love_ ,” Oswald answers just as quietly.

 

“I love you.”

 

Oswald pulls back, and his eyes shine with tears. “I love you too.”

 

And what should have happened in the bathroom _finally_ happens. Oswald’s lips against his. He’s sure the thin, almost unnoticeable lipstick painted on his lips will transfer onto his own. Oswald tastes of the sparkling grape juice he’s constantly drinking and like the mint he uses to keep himself presentable.

 

His lips are soft and passionate on his own. He doesn’t care that a teacher is bound to come up at any moment to tell them to knock it off. He doesn’t care that the whole school will know by the end of the day that he’s utterly _in love_ with Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot.

 

He sighs upon Oswald’s lips, arms bringing him flush against his torso with arms wrapped around him. Oswald smiles, his arms circling his neck.

 

How could he have believed kissing Oswald, kissing guys was _wrong_ ? This feels _right._ In Oswald’s arms with his lips so soft and careful, he feels like he belongs. Oswald’s the one. He can feel it.

 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Barbara grimaces, “Get a room.”

 

Oswald pulls away, breathing heavily. “I’ve said it several times before and I’ll say it again, _fuck off._ ”

 

“I think you’d rather _fuck him_.” She points at Ed.

 

 _God, he’d let him._ “You heard him, Barbara. _Fuck off_ ,” Ed demands.

 

She’s surprised, head taken back. She quickly recovers, waving at them with her fingers and swaying her hips as she walks away. Ed feels better than usual, his heart pounding and making him think he can do anything.

 

“What do you have next, Ed?” Oswald asks, his hands gripping Ed’s shirt.

 

“Computer science.”

 

“Skip it with me.”

  
“ _Certainly._ ” He continues kissing him, Oswald humming against his lips.

 

 

Ed hadn’t seen Lee for the rest of the day; which means she’s been avoiding him and that only upsets him. The weaker part of him tells him to apologize for everything, yet he knows better. He’ll apologize for being so harsh, not for what he said.

 

He refuses to lose his best friend over a stupid, parasitic relationship. And, he didn’t even tell Lee to not love Jim Gordon or never date him again. He told her to give Jim space to fix his selfish, deceiving behavior. If the two of them were going to make it like Lee thinks they will then there has to be no more lies, no more self-centered decisions.

 

Ed might have just started his own real, first relationship, but he’s had his whole life to know _how_ loved ones should treat the other. Jim to Lee? That isn’t it. Not right now.

 

Ed stands outside Lee’s house, fidgeting with the small bouquet of flowers he brought. Oswald told him to bring her lilies, swearing they’re the best flower since his mother has deemed them her favorite. It’s adorable, really.

 

She opens the door and merely sighs. Her eyes tell him to leave her alone, her mouth says otherwise. She reluctantly steps aside, allowing him in.

 

“Lee, I was harsh earlier today and it wasn’t right. I’m sorry,” Ed manages. He offers the flowers. She smiles.

 

“Thank you, Ed,” She replies softly, taking them. “And, I’m sorry for avoiding you. You were trying to protect me like I try with you all the time. It was hypocritical of me to do that.”

 

“I’m not very good at reacting to your worry either.”

 

“Yeah, but you don’t ignore and elude me all day because of it.”

 

He cocks his head with a shrug. “Fair.”

 

He follows her to the kitchen, reaching one a high shelf for a vase. She jokes often how she only keeps him around of his height. They order a pizza and watch the _Theory of Everything_ because Lee will cry and Ed will be able to admire Stephen Hawking. It’s a win-win, and a great movie.

 

“Admit it,” Lee says, wiping tears from under her eyes, “Eddie Redmayne is attractive and a _remarkable_ actor.”

 

Ed shakes his head, swallowing a bite of pizza. “I have a boyfriend now. I don’t think I should be going around calling other men attractive.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

“How about this?” He lifts both of his hands, representing the balance of his response. “Eddie Redmayne is attractive and a _phenomenal_ actor, but he isn’t as amazing as my Oswald.”

 

“You’re ridiculous. That’s all I needed in the first place.”

 

She wraps around his arm, snuggling into his side. “Do you want to tell me about your promposal?”

 

“He said yes, we passionately kissed in the hallway, we both told Barbara Kean to fuck off, and then we skipped first period to go makeout behind the bleachers.”

 

“You made out for a solid 45 minutes?”

 

“A very nice 45 minutes.”

 

“Not even a handjob?”

 

Ed groans, covering his hands. She laughs. “You are so disgusting. I hate you.”

 

“So no handjob?”

 

“NO!” He throws his hands. “I might love him and totally know how I want it, but I have decency.”

 

“ _You know how you want it_?”

 

“I should stop telling you things.”

 

She falls back onto her bed, sighing. “Yeah, you _really_ should.”

 

Ed decides to change the subject. He loves Lee and tells her everything, but he’s not prepared for that conversation and the mocking that will continue afterwards. “If you don’t mind me asking, have you talked to Jim?”

 

“Ugh,” She expresses, “I talked to him. By the way, I brought you up on how he should treat me better and how you didn’t tell me to stop loving him, just to think about giving him some space-”

 

“LEE, WHAT?!” He holds his face, trying not to panic, “He’ll blame me no matter what, Lee. Why would you even mention me?”

 

“We didn’t break up, Ed! Calm down!” She sits up, pulling away his hands. “We’re going to prom together with him knowing how I feel. After prom, we’ll discuss it more. Everything is fine.”

 

“Okay good.” He feels his heart slow down. “What did he say about it?”

 

“At first, excuses. But, I wouldn’t put up with his shit and he finally gave in. He said he understood where I was coming from and would try to work on it.”

 

“That’s how he should be treating you, Lee.”

 

She kisses his cheek. “Yep. What would I do without you, Ed?”

 

“End up terminating your relationship in a hurtful, dramatic way due to neither of you talking about the problems with the relationship. That’s where you would be.”

 

“You can say that again, Ed.” She swings back her Diet Coke.


	7. Do You Believe in Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Oswald? They're going to make it.

Lee rents him his prom suit. He doesn’t know how she achieved it or where she got it, but he loves it. Ed can see Oswald loving the suit or hating it. There is no between when it comes to the bright green and glittery. 

 

“How do I look?” Ed asks, smiling proudly at Lee.

 

“Like an all green disco ball,” Lee answers, teasing him. 

 

“I was going for that.”

 

She laughs. “Of course.” She steps up beside him, fixing her dress in the large mirror. “I’m not going to ask if I look good. I already know I do.”

 

Ed scoffs, looking at her deep blue dress. She’s right, she does look good in it. “That’s the spirit, Lee.”

 

She spins on her heel, taking his face in her hands, holding his eye contact. “Edward Nygma, I know it’s only May, but promise me that you’ll stick by my side through college. I don’t know what I’ll do without you, truthfully.  _ You  _ are my best friend.”

 

“We’re both going to Gotham University, Lee. Of course.”

 

She relaxes, releasing his face. “Okay good. I had to get that out of the way.”

 

“Understandable.” He straightens his suit jacket. 

 

“Have you talked to Oswald yet. About the future and college and stuff like that?”

 

“He’s-”

 

The doorbell rings. Lee races down the stairs, smiling at Ed during her departure. His curiosity gets the best from him, going down the stairs too. She swings open the door to reveal Jim Gordon in a matching blue suit and red  boutonnière. He politely waves at Ed, greeting Lee with a kiss. 

 

Lee moves past Jim, leaning out of the house to look for someone. “Sorry you had to walk, Oswald. It had to be a surprise,” She apologizes, hugging him. 

 

“It’s fine,” Oswald assures her. “However, my mom assisted to take photos. I don’t want to but-”

 

She snatches the camera from her hands. “ _ Oh no.  _ Camera and photos are necessary. Jim and I will get them done later. So, it’s just you two.” She grabs Edward’s hand, pulling him outside in front of the nice flower bed. “Right here.”

 

“Ed, I think your suit is going to blind people,” Oswald remarks, clear displeasure. 

 

“But, you love me,” Ed teases.

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

Ed smiles. Oswald’s suit is purple as expected, the color shining slightly in the light. The dark purple tie makes his heart flutter. With Oswald, any shade of purple works for him. It blows Ed away. The hair, is different, but so impressive Ed is in awe. The way it’s pushed all over to one side, the purple streaks redone, and the hair looking much wavier than any other time. “You look dashing by the way. Love the hair. It’s splendid.” He reaches out to touch it only for Oswald to push it aside. 

 

“You do  _ not  _ want to know how long it took me to complete this.”

 

Ed’s not even upset. He appreciates Oswald’s effort and dedication to his appearance. 

 

“Are you done admiring each other yet?” Lee questions, joking. 

 

“Never, Lee,” Oswald replies, pulling Ed into his side by his waist. 

 

“How about we pause the admiration for like three minutes so I can get these photos done for your mother?”

 

Oswald looks at Ed for approval. “Do you think we can do that?”

 

“We can at least try,” Ed laughs. 

 

The photos are easy enough. According to Lee, the two of them together are quite photogenic and the looks they give one another seal the deal.  _ They’re obviously in love.  _ Ed is comfortable with the posing, Oswald and him hip to hip smiling, even with Jim awkwardly next to Lee. 

 

“Okay, let’s go,” Lee finishes, handing Oswald the camera. “We haven’t eaten dinner yet so I want to get there for first come first serve.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Oswald agrees. 

 

“You just like food,” Ed tells him, kissing his head. 

  
  


At prom, they don’t dance to the fast music that Ed is sure will leave his ears ringing after this is all over. They drink as much as possible before it’s spiked, spend time in the one person bathroom to kiss, and eat food. Sometimes, Ed will recognize a song and make Oswald stand to the side and listen to it with him. 

 

The slows songs are different. Ed persuades Oswald to join him on the dance floor every time. Their foreheads pressed together, Oswald’s arm wrapped around his shoulders with his own around Oswald’s waist. The gentle swaying, the faint kisses to Oswald’s head is all very calming. They don’t pay attention to how they’re the one of the two gay couple along with Tabitha and Barbara. It’s May, it’s senior year. They’re made it this far without shit, who cares about the next few weeks?

 

“ I can fill a room, or just one heart. Others can have me, but I can’t be shared. What am I?” Ed riddles. 

 

Oswald laughs silently, tilting his head up to press a kiss to Ed’s lips. “Please tell, love.”

 

“That’s exactly it. _Love_.” He kisses Oswald again. “Originally, the answer was loneliness, but I’m not lonely so I switched the answer.”

 

“I see. But, I like yours better.”

 

“I love you, Oswald. And, I hope this continues after school is over. Throughout college and… stuff.”

 

“Ed, high school sweethearts don’t usually-”

 

“Oswald, stop it. We can do this. Lee and I are, why can’t we?”

 

He shushes him. “First, I was pushing your buttons. We can do it. Second, I’m not going to college, remember? So, won’t it be easier to see each other and have compatible schedules?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’ve already applied to a restaurant for a job. I would prefer a night club career, yet they don’t want to hire anyone under 21.”

 

Ed nods. “Legal complications.”

 

“We’ll make it work, Ed. I’m going to make it in this city and so are you.  _ Together. _ ”

 

Ed kisses him again, this time deeply and passionately. Oswald doesn’t falter in response, his hands moving to the back of Ed’s head.

 

Ed believes in fate. He believes in destiny. And, he’s  _ sure  _ Oswald is part of his somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a oneshot, but it got OVERBOARD so I split it into small parts. 
> 
> Ed and Oswald being soft for each other keeps me going. So does flustered Ed. 
> 
> Thanks for the support of this fic! Let me know if you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
